Previous to this invention, a company which manufactured industrial filtration and sorptive media products, had discussions with a potential customer who wished to reduce odor emissions from the vents of several large fixed roof oil storage tanks. Odors caused by gases escaping from the vent lines of these tanks had resulted in complaints from the surrounding community.
It was known that purification units employing adsorptive granular activated carbon media would remove a large portion of the odor causing gases. However, the customer was concerned about the possibility of damaging the tanks because he had heard about an incident where a similar purification unit had caused the collapse of a large oil storage tank.